Today, people are faced with many types of electronic devices such as telecommunications devices, computers, music players, or other electronic devices. Many of these electronic devices are manufactured on a large scale, which make personalization difficult and expensive. Often, these electronic devices are intended to operate over a period of years, which make their design susceptible to becoming dated over time.
Many people enjoy personalizing their belongings. For example, many people personalize their mobile telephones with ringtones, stickers, skins and other accessories, and their personal computers with wallpapers, to express themselves and distinguish their devices from the devices of others. In addition to personalization, people like their devices to have increased functionality. For example, many electronic devices can perform multiple operations such as a mobile telephone operating as a calculator, a music player, and/or a camera. In addition, people often prefer to use personalization when increasing the functionality of their device, such as adding ringtones that indicate a call is from a user-assigned contact (e.g., ringtone “a” for mom and ringtone “b” for other contacts). In addition, many people are concerned about the confidentiality of data, such as e-mails, text messages, multimedia messages, and other content that may be received by, sent from, or otherwise reside on their devices. Thus, people value surreptitious forms of communication which may indicate that a particular type of communication has been received on their devices.